witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Rayla
|profession = Mercenary |ranks = Officer |affiliations = Aedirnian Special Forces (once) Order of the Flaming Rose (hired-by) in The Witcher game series |voice = Joanne Arber |appearsin = Books: Games: }} (UK edition)}} Rayla of Lyria, known first as Black Rayla and later as White Rayla — a natural-born soldier and a veteran of the wars with Nilfgaard. She was an officer of the special forces of King Demavend of Aedirn, and took part in the Battle of Brenna, during which she was maimed and disfigured. Rayla was used to discipline and had but one passion — she hated elves and hunted them with unwavering ruthlessness. The hunt for the free elves who had been resting near Murky Waters was led by White Rayla, a mercenary hired by the Order of the Flaming Rose. She had her right hand severed under sadistic torture when she was captured by the Scoia'tael trying to help villagers who were later judged to have been traitors. Her moral stance on the fate of the villagers of Murky Waters then comes as no surprise as she accused them of being traitors for harbouring the elves. She was fatally shot by Yaevinn during the battle of Old Vizima. In fact, she had the most dramatic death scene in the whole game. Later, Salamandra found her, close to death and subjected her to mutation. Rayla recuperated and, as a mutant, regained her full strength. In return for her second "more perfect" life, she served as a thrall to her new masters. Her few interjections during Azar Javed's speech to Geralt suggested that her intellectual faculties did not survive the mutation unscathed. Under the influence of Salamandra she attacked Geralt and was slain. Depending on the path Geralt choose, White Rayla was one of three possible, but mutually exclusive, sexual partner Geralt can have in Chapter V. He slept with her if he choose the Order path. Their exchange just prior to their roll in the hay was quite amusing, making killing her, even mutated as she was, sadder than it might have been. Associated quests * Free Elves * Sweet Revenge * The Flame that Cleanses Journal entry :The hunt for the free elves who had been resting near Murky Waters was led by White Rayla, a mercenary hired by the Order. Rayla is a natural-born soldier and a veteran of the wars with Nilfgaard, during which she was maimed and disfigured. Rayla is used to discipline and has but one passion — she hates elves and hunts them with unwavering ruthlessness. :Rayla surrounded Toruviel's elves in the village of Murky Waters, but the situation got out of control. A fight broke out between her soldiers and the elves. :: I decided to help Rayla during the siege of Murky Waters, thus helping her to defeat Toruviel's elves. :White Rayla returned to Vizima. She was slain by elven arrows as non-humans and knights of the Order clashed in the burning city. :I met the mercenary again. Salamandra found her close to death and subjected her to mutation. Rayla recuperated and , as a mutant, regained her strength in no time. In return for her second life, she had to swear absolute loyalty to her new masters. She tried to stop me and I had to kill her. For good this time. Differences from the novel *After the end of the Second Nilfgaard War, White Rayla is described as heavily disfigured (with at least two big face scars), half of her right ear is missing and she has a brass hook in place of her left hand. In the game however, none of these afflictions are presented and, in fact, this even contradicts her own in-game journal entry, stating that "she was maimed and disfigured". Also, her hair at that point in the book is already all white (presumably the cause for her change of alias from "Black Rayla"), whereas in the game she is portrayed as still having black hair. Video Gallery People White Rayla.png|White Rayla's journal image Romance_Rayla_censored.png|Censored romance card People_Rayla_full_2.png|Mutated Rayla Rayla_Gwent_card_art.png|Gwent card art Rayla_Time_of_Contempt.jpeg|Rayla defending Vengerberg References cs:Rayla de:Rayla es:Rayla fr:Rayla hu:Fehér Rayla it:Rayla pl:Rayla ru:Белая Райла Category:Humans Category:Mercenaries Category:Blood of Elves characters Category:Time of Contempt characters Category:The Lady of the Lake characters Category:Card mini-game Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Witcher Chapter IV Category:The Witcher Chapter V Category:The Witcher Epilogue